Heather and Trent
This is about the interactions between Heather 'and 'Trent. Overview So far In Total Drama Island, Heather and Trent have an on and off relationship, but the keep denying and keep saying they are just friends. As of The aMAZEing Canoe Race, they are presumed to be in a relationship. Total Drama Island Drown Or No Drown Heather and Trent introduce each other and are both shocked to know that they are on separate teams. They both say in confessionals that they wish that Chris had let them on the same team (but Trent doesn't consider himself to be a villain anyway). While freezing and after jumping, Heather is trying to find Trent. During the race back to camp, Trent sees Heather is freezing and rips off his shirt and wraps it around her. Heather thanks Trent for this. Heather says "Good job" to Trent after his team wins the challenge and high fives him. iPhone 5 Search In the beginning of the episode, Heather wished that Trent was with her. While on the cliff, Heather wonders where Trent is. Bony Island's Hair Trent says he'd rather be on Deadly Dogs so he can be with Heather to Chris and bother him about it almost the entire episode. Trent then says in a confessional that since Chris isn't allowing the switch, he's just gonna follow Heather's team, which makes Cody, Cameron, and Tyler, 3 members on his team, to turn against him and call him a 'traitor'. Heather tells the Seals to not vote off Trent, but the Seals won the challenge anyway. Treasure Diving In this episode, Dakota now knows of Heather and Trent. Also, Trent finally switches teams and both Trent and Heather are happy about it. Trent's Despair Heather asks Trent if he has a crush on a girl at camp and Trent says maybe, which makes Heather suggest he should date Dakota. When Dakota yells at Heather, she refers Trent as Heather's "boyfriend" which Heather questions. They both say that they don't have a boyfriend / girlfriend and Dakota calls them lovebirds. Heather says to Dakota that she should date Trent, but Dakota says that she should. While they are talking about this, Trent is overhearing their conversation. Heather says that Trent likes Dakota, but Dakota then says Heather loves him. Trent then says in a confessional that both girls should just settle down. Heather states that if she does like him, she's not ready to date, so she, again, suggests that Dakota date him. While Trent and Tyler are fighting, Heather says to Trent "Do it for Dakota!", in which he does. Dakota finally asks Heather if its ok if she dates him and Heather says yeah. Heather cheers for Trent when he's fighting Izzy. Heather says in a confessional that she is happy for Dakota and Trent. When Chris thought that Trent was evil, Heather states out loud that he isn't. When Trent starts to drown in the water, both Heather and Dakota save him. The aMAZEing Canoe Race Trivia *Their relationship goes on TI-TDWT Category:Interactions Category:Relationships